dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Force
Description Primal Force is a massive trident that is roughly 9'7 long from it's middle tip's point to the very end of the weapon. It is a silver trident that is engraved with numerous runes written in ancient hellfire that only the few primordial demons that still remain can read. The message left on it was written by Arkiaz using the last of his power before he died. The message he wrote was meant for his son, and it said "Even when I was as far away as Heaven, you were always as close to me as my shadow". "Don't make one of my mistakes, don't trust a devil". When the trident is activated, it gains a cloak of hellfire that causes it to glow white with heat, giving it an almost-divine look. Which was done on purpose to mock the holy weapons of the angels. However, the trident is noted that, despite using the power of hellfire, it is lethal to demons. This has been shown on multiple occasions, such as when Arkiaz used it to gravely injure Satan before Satan turned the tables on him and used it to kill Arkiaz. Even more shown when it was seen being capable of killing even Satan by Zezko's use of it, as well as it killing off almost the entire demon population when they opposed Zezko after he had slain Satan. History (Note: I'll just present this in "timeline format" to give a general history rather than bore you with specifics) Year ???- Created by Arkiaz in the pits of Hell to be used as his own unique weapon. Year ???- Wielded by Arkiaz into battle as one of Satan's Generals of Hell. Year ???- Arkiaz is killed by Satan after being betrayed and the trident is tossed into the depths of Hell. Year ???- Located by Arkiaz's son, Zezko, who holds it sacred to him as a memory of his Father. Year ???- Zezko uses the trident to kill Satan, ending his reign before starting his own. Abilities/Capabilities Can bend ANY shape into a fiery form. Can channel intense blasts of hellfire. Can be thrown like a javelin at foes. WIP Known Users Arkiaz (Creator) Satan (Briefly, Used to kill Arkiaz before tossing it) Zezko (Arkiaz's Son, Current Wielder) Titles Primal Force- The name given to it when it was created by Arkiaz, and the name he called it when he used it in battle. How Arkiaz came up with the name is unknown to all except him himself. King's Legacy- The metaphorical name given to the trident during the time is was lost in the depths of Hell. It was symbolized as being a weapon fit only for the Ruler of Hell, which angered Satan greatly. Trident of Learning- The name given to it by Zezko when he recovers it. He names it such because of his Father, being the one who trained him, used it. It was "his teacher's instrument of learning" for Zezko. Strengths Extremely versatile attacks Nigh-unbreakable Extreme heat makes it hard to block Lethal to both angels & demons WIP Weaknesses Hellfire-resistant foes Piercing-resistant armor Strong cryokinetic abilities can freeze it WIP Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Spears Category:Tridents Category:Melee Weapons